User talk:SpartHawg948
User:SpartHawg948/archive1 User:SpartHawg948/archive2 Firewalker Mixup When I was fast playing through the new pack, I noticed that two missions Project Firewalker: Survey Sites Located and Project Firewalker: Volcano Station are called something different on the galaxy map. Annoying to say the least. Unfortunatly a user created the Project Firewalker: Artifact Collection article. I added the mixup to the main articles, and I can tell that the user ment well and how easily someone can get confused. We are going to need redirects for the two affected missions. I added a delete tag to the duplicate article, artifact collection, and the user transfered all the data over. Just though I should let you know. Lancer1289 21:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :After some rechecking another mixup with another mission. Map Project Firewalker: Prothean Site, journal Project Firewalker: Prothean Ruins. Man this is really annoying. However now wer have two extra articles that we don't need. Added delete tags, then removed some, then added some more after rechecking the map. Why can't be easy? Lancer1289 22:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) this one is my bad the journal entry changes. :Well we still have two bad ones, Project Firewalker: Prothean Ruins and Project Firewalker: Artifact Collection. THIS is really annoying. Lancer1289 ::I located another point of confusion. One of the planets is either spelled Seleas (on the system map) or Saleas (in the description). As a result of this confusion, there are two articles for this one planet. 22:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Great something else, I really hoping for an update at this point. Lancer1289 22:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) 217.23.233.103 vandalizing Done it repeatedly on Urdnot Wrex, editing a lot, haven't checked full history. ShadowRanger 12:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked: full history is nothing but vandalism, going mere minutes between vandalism edits. Needs to be blocked ASAP. ShadowRanger 12:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) He seems to have stopped. Fortunately I was at the right place at the right time to revert all his earlier vandalism. He even vandalized my user page. He needs an indefinite ban. 14:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I spoke too soon. Looks like he was back in action just after I mentioned it. Anyway, the other admin DRY had banned him but I believe he deserves a much longer ban. Teugene 15:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::First time IP offenders, no matter how egregious, aren't usually blocked long term. Too many people are on dynamic IPs that change daily or weekly, or just completely randomly (every time their router is turned off or loses power). Blocks are extended on each subsequent violation, so static IPs with persistent vandals rarely have an opportunity to vandalize, but a long term block on a first time offender risks blocking a random person if the IP is subsequently reassigned. ShadowRanger 17:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If DRY has already banned the offender, I'll respect his decision, as I don't relish the thought of going around overruling other admins. Once the block is up though, if I see any more vandalism from this guy, I'm going to kick it up several notches. I'm thinking a year should suffice... SpartHawg948 20:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: The IP originates from a university in UK, so most likely it's a static IP and a student using it there. It's unfortunate that being a university student, one would think he/she would be a more civilized. Oh well, I guess there will always be rotten apples out there. Teugene 04:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I bet it's a teenager. I hate teenagers! :P SpartHawg948 04:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Wait till you have your own kids.. not that I have any kids on my own to tell horror stories yet! Teugene :::Indeed! I just like blaming teenagers for all of society's ills. Lousy teenagers, with their loud music and their Dan Fogelberg, their Zima, hula hoops and Pac-Man video games! :P SpartHawg948 05:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol, great BASEketball quote.Funny movie, just watched it the other night. :) Lord Saren101 23:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed! I love that line! SpartHawg948 00:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) About your status as an asshole It's only name calling if it isn't true. And name calling means you lost? Get the fuck over it. And are we two here? If you can't stand up to a single swear, you need to grow up some, you're obviously not ready for the internet. CAW4 17:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently at least some of us are two here. The only people I know who habitually have to resort to name-calling to make a point are children. Hope you've had fun, because while I tried to give you a chance to reform, but you appear to still want to be belligerent. SpartHawg948 19:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :You do know that SpartHawg948 is an admin. He has made good decisions in the past and did not deserve what you called him. Not to mention you called him that in the edit summery. If you have to resort to name calling then you did lose because name calling is desperate. He was giving his opinion, and if you can't tolerate it then you are not ready for the internet. SpartHawg has giving is opinion that is all and you do not get to call him that becuase he disagreed with you. Lancer1289 17:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I know he is an admin, but I still stand by what I say. I'm not calling him an ass for disagreeing with me, but they way he's going about it (notably with sarcasm and presumptions of idiocy) makes him an asshole. And it was one simple sentence at the beginning of an 18 line post, based off of fact as well as other words in the game that uggest the developers' preference for basing their words off of Latin origins. Basing an argument off of name calling (or focusing off one sentence that uses a swear) would be desperate. CAW4 18:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::On a side note, while I will freely admit that I do employ sarcasm frequently (being a rather jovial individual with a somewhat wry sense of humor, I enjoy "speaking" this isn't really speaking, is it? in jest and using sarcasm whenever possible) when did I ever make "presumptions of idiocy" on your part? I don't think you are an idiot, nor would I ever feel the need to resort to petty name-calling (there are so many more clever and entertaining possibilities to be found within this marvel we call the English language that resorting to something as base as name-calling and insults seems... well, kind of sad). I simply felt you were mistaken on this particular issue. SpartHawg948 10:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok you know what someone is going to get banned because of this, let me summarize what this guy is saying sparthawg because he isnt doing it in the kindest way, you need to lighten up a little bro. See take a moral lesson from mass effect, if someone is acting in a way you disagree with being a dickweed back at them isnt going to help, you cant control how other people will act but you can control how you act in the presence of these people ralok 18:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Additionally, why would I'' need to lighten up? I'm not the one calling other people assholes and freaking out because I think other people are out to get me by changing my edits, when two seconds worth of reading would show that the opposite is actually the case. I was behaving civilly. You say I need to lighten up, and that I am apparently "being a dickweed", so put your money where your mouth is and show me how I was being a dickweed to CAW4 and am in need of lightening up. SpartHawg948 10:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe Ralok was actually referring to CAW4, but I may have understood it wrongly too. *roll eyes* Teugene 10:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I'm so confused! I know he told me to lighten up when he said "let me summarize what this guy is saying sparthawg because he isnt doing it in the kindest way, you need to lighten up a little bro." and pretty sure that the latter half of "if someone is acting in a way you disagree with being a dickweed back at them isnt going to help,", but I could be mistaken. Even so, I see no need for me to "lighten up", and I certianly haven't behaved like "a dickweed". This is getting a bit confusing though. SpartHawg948 19:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I have red and reread the long conversation at this point and you are the one who can't seem to listen to reason. All I read was Spart responding in a polite manor, stating facts, granted with a little sarcasm, but who isn't justified to that now and again. This site's trivia policy is valid becuase if we didn't have one, the trivia sections would be as long as some of the articles they are about. Even Wikipedia and every other wiki I have seen draws the line at some point. You do need to relax and think about what you said. Spart was responding in as nice a way possible, givin the circumstances, and you just went off the deep end. No one deserves to be called that for disagreeing with you, or for your interperating of text comments. This is why I hate texting, there are hundreds of ways of interperating it, and based off your responses, and your mood, givin what you put in your statements, you interperated it as sarcastic remarks every other word. Again text comments have many ways of interperating it and as the old saying goes "To eachs own". Lancer1289 18:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : YA that is why i usually go out of my way to explain my emotions nowadays, or at least expllain why what i am posting doesnt make much sense (i am either in a hurry or havent slept in twenty hours) ralok 18:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, when readig text we almost have to be like the elcor and explain what our emotions are and it should be interperated. Again I hate texting for this reason. Maybe that is a reason for their speech, the modern world of texting. Worth exploring first however. Lancer1289 18:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Kanji Issue My apologies for my assumption about what your opinion was. I certainly didn't join the ME wiki to start fights. Though, I would appreciate it if, in the future, when you feel the need to chide or correct me, please do so over my own talk page rather than that of another user. Thank you. Bakageta-Koto 21:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. I was just responding to the unfounded assumptions on the same page they were presented on. I felt the need, not so much to correct you, as to show both you and the other user, who may have gotten the wrong impression about me based on your statement, that your depiction of my feelings on the issue wasn't accurate. It wasn't meant to embarrass you, but to clear things up, and they needed to be made clear not just to you, but also to the other user whose page your comment was on. SpartHawg948 22:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) GO Airforce!!! ( Hanar own ) 13:42 March 27, 2010 :HOO-RAH AIR FORCE!!! :) SpartHawg948 19:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Collector Technology Well, to clarify your confusion, I'll paraphrase what the book says specifically on the topic of what the Collectors trade in exchange for their requested subjects. It is specifically stated the Collectors trade technology, the examples given (from the book) are advanced targeting mods for weapons or a ship with a new mass effect drive configuration. The sale of this technology is how the recipients obtain their financial compensation. At no point does it say the Collectors directly trade in monetary items, such as jewels or credits. Therefore, the edit I keep making is accurate, the Collectors trade in technology, nothing else. Tilarta 06:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Tilarta :Fair enough. I'm willing to admit I may have been mistaken. (I haven't been able to verify yet b/c my copy of Ascension is... somewhere... in a box. Gotta love moving. First the packing, then the unpacking... :{ ) So, fair enough! As an aside though, are all those spaces in the post really necessary? I'm trying to keep this page from getting too long, and I've already got one archive already about twice as long as this. Having people post 8 lines of text but using 23 lines b/c of empty space doesn't help. SpartHawg948 10:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, there was some wierd glitch with the system, probably relating to my browser. I press return for a new line and it inserts an extra line for no reason. Tilarta 15:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. I blame the internet, and therefor, Al Gore. SpartHawg948 20:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) hey thx for the help with the reference in thane =) i have been lurking around since the early begginings but i still cant put links correctly :P :Not a problem! Quick tip for wikipedia links- you were on the right track, but when you set them up as internal links, you just need to put wikipedia:(article name)|(whatever you want to show up). No need to do the whole http://www.whatever. SpartHawg948 19:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Email Can I get an email address for you or some other way to private-message you please? Drop me a note at Jacob (at) Jakestation (dot) com please. Want to call your attention to something, privately. JakeARoonie 01:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) There should be a little link saying "email this user" right under the nav bar on the upper left portion of the page. In fact, I'm looking at it right now. If, for some reason, this isn't showing up (which has been known to happen) I will gladly divulge my email address. SpartHawg948 01:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nopers, I see "Edit This Page," "Leave Message," "History," "Move," and "Watch." Below that, "User:SpartHawg948/archive1" and that's it. BTW, I recently re-watched the ol' Halo 3 trailer with Cortana saying "This is the way the world ends," and my mind flashed to the Reapers...hehe...if it wasn't such a ripoff, how appropriate! I actually just finished a little mockup ME3 wallpaper with the Reapers heading toward the Milky Way, an ME3 logo and "Finish The Fight" at the top. :P Anyway, yeah, email plizz. JakeARoonie 02:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No, on the left-hand side of the page... under the search box and the nav bar. There's a little black box with links for "Recent Changes", "Help", "Contributions", "Random page", "E-mail this user", and maybe one more... I'm not sure as my little black box also contains some admins-only functions. SpartHawg948 02:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Question What did you edit to make it so that the "answers" box on the side points to the Mass Effect Answers wiki? Darkman 4 08:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :No idea. I can't claim credit for that one. SpartHawg948 17:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Planet's missions Hi there! May I bring to your attention to discuss about a cleanup I'm attempting to do here? Thanks! - Teugene 16:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :You most certianly may not! :P :*Ok, now that that's taken care of... looked over your proposal, and you have no complaints from me. My only concern was that the Shepard/mission-type information would still be linked to, and the Tuchanka article does a nice job of that! SpartHawg948 17:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I will make edits in sandboxes first so the mock-ups can be reviewed and commented on before implementing anything major :D Teugene 03:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good! SpartHawg948 03:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) SR-2 Crew Subsection After another edit to the Crew Subsection of the SR-2 article, it again added a lot of space. The user said that they only added a bit of information and I have no grounds at this time to think anything different, but I think that this subsection has a bug in it that adds the extra space. I undid the edit then readded the information the other user provided. Lancer1289 14:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I tested it and it didn't do it for me, but again I have no reason to doubt the other user. Just though I'd mention that I tested it. Lancer1289 15:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Thanks for taking care of that! SpartHawg948 17:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Pages Just a quick question, when editing a sandbox page on another user's profile, is it OK to use the discussion page attached to that one to leave suggestions? It is basically a talk page right? Currently Teugene and myself are working together on reducing the ME planet articles and linking them to the walkthoughs. Teugene is working on the planets while I am working on the walkthroughs. If I leave a message on a sandbox discussion page is isn't vandalism right? Lancer1289 18:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :You are correct. Commenting on the talk page for a sandbox page is A-OK. SpartHawg948 19:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Namespace alias I had the good folks at Wikia add an alias for our project namespace, which means that you can use "MEW" instead of "Mass Effect Wiki" in links if you like. I've nailed in MEW:MOS as a first example, since I typed the long form so frequently . --DRY 21:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) MEW:MOS I like the way MEW:MOS is written and I agree with basically everything in it. It does leave a few gaps though, some of which incidentally are visible in the MOS page itself. Namely, on WP (where I've been active) section titles are always formatted such that only the very first word starts in uppercase while everything else is written in lowercase (with the exception of proper names of course). MEW:MOS is missing (imho) an according rule and even in that page, it inevitably leads to inconsistencies in the way section headers are capitalized. (Compare [[Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Screenshots and Images|Screenshots and '''I'mages]] vs. [[Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Displaying images|Displaying i'mages]] or [[Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Trivia sections|Trivia '''s'ections]] vs. [[Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Codex Articles|Codex 'A'rticles]].) The WP:Headings guideline to "capitalize the first letter of the first word and any proper nouns in headings, but leave the rest in lower case" has always made a lot of sense to me. Couldn't that be added to MEW:MOS? Not that it's a big or urgent thing, but as shown above its absence leads to some apparent confusion and avoidable inconsistencies. At any rate, it's just a thought. I'm asking here since the MEW:MOS talk page isn't very active. Please feel very free to move my 2 cents to a more appropriate place if necessary. -- 07:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I kinda agree with you. The MEW:MOS does lacks in some minor areas as I edit articles, including what you mentioned, though sometimes you just have to follow the most common way of doing things here. There are some few things I had in mind but can't seem to remember it. Perhaps when I have the time, I will think and point out things that could be improved on too. Teugene 07:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally, I prefer more capitalization in section titles as opposed to less. For example, from the titles you provided, I prefer 'Screenshots and Images' to 'Displaying images', and 'Codex Articles' to 'Trivia sections'. So if I were to change it, that'd be how I'd do it, which is fine and dandy given the fact that we are not in any way affiliated with wikipedia, nor are we in any way bound to or by their Manual of Style. Honestly, as I've said before and I'm sure I'll have to say again, I couldn't care less how wikipedia does things. (I'd usually use more colorful phrasing, but we do have a language policy! :P ) So yeah... now that it's been brought to my attention, that's the direction in which I'm leaning. SpartHawg948 08:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine by me either way. Consistency is my primary concern. Personally, I'm used to the Wikipedia style which in this case does make sense imho, but I don't mind settling on a different style. (Also, rest assured, I'm a Doug Stanhope fan and I could come up with some pretty colorful descriptions for some aspects of WP.) -- 08:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough! Hopefully I didn't come across as too abrasive in my initial reply. You couldn't have known, but right now the Wikipedia MOS is one of those things that push my proverbial buttons. We had a relatively new/inexperienced user making quite a few edits the other day that all ran counter to the policies and formats of this site, and when asked to stop, he copped an attitude and replied with (and this is a direct quote, not taken out of context or anything) "on the other wikis and Wikipedia, it is done that way all the time" and went on to explain how his edits fit Wikipedia's MOS very well, totally disregarding the fact that this isn't wikipedia, nor are we affiliated with them, and wikia lets us set our own stylistic policies. So yeah, hearing about Wiki's MOS has been getting me frustrated lately, which still doesn't excuse poor behavior on my part, so again, hopefully I didn't act like too big of a jerk! :P SpartHawg948 08:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to add, if in doubt, I guess it's better to be safe and follow what seems to be the norm by observing the styles of articles. That might help too. :) Teugene 08:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Incidentally, by and large, the norm appears to be what SpartHawg948 suggested if I understood correctly: Capitalize everything except function words. Also, SpartHawg, you didn't come across as abrasive. I've edited Wikipedia for three years before I more or less gave up on it so I can wholeheartedly relate to wikistress of the kind you describe. This was a productive exchange, I'm glad I came here. -- 09:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Wikipedia heading policy is, I believe, intended primarily to promote "predictable" heading names (for linking). In any case, I would rather that we don't become quite so prescriptive: in my experience, more policy simply leads to more wikilawyering. The existing policies, such as they are, simply document current practice and address stylistic items which have been recurrent problems. (Note, in passing, any substantive discussion of policy proposals should definitely take place on the appropriate talk page, rather than here.) --DRY 12:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Pics with Shepard Correct me if I'm wrong but usually we don't accept pics with Shepard in them? I'm just asking becuase there is two pics I am concerned about, one is the trivia section of the Kasumi: Stealing Memory article and the other is in Donovan Hock article. I just wnated to ask if those are some exceptions or not. Lancer1289 17:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done! Shepard images are still verboten. SpartHawg948 17:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks I was just checking.Lancer1289 17:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Good looking out. I'm trying to stay away from Kasumi pages for now, for spoiler reasons, so I wouldn't have caught them. Fortunately, I was able to remove them without learning anything I shouldn't have! :) SpartHawg948 17:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey guys sorry about adding the Shepard images, didn't realize that they were unfit for the wiki. Guess you learn something new every day! ubcphysicsyangbo 18:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) 201.121.16.27 vandalizing This person is vandalizing the Reaper article and has been for about 30 minutes now. Lancer1289 22:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Now he is on a vandalsim spree. Lancer1289 22:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Apologies for not taking care of it. I was in class at the time. Intro to Pollution Prevention, Hazardous Waste and Environmental Justice and Critical Thinking wait for no man... (well, I suppose Critical Thinking '''does wait for Professor Le...) SpartHawg948 01:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Reference If you haven't complete Kasumi: Stealing Memory yet then wait until you do. There is some trivia in the article and I commented on it on the talk page and I was hoping to get a ruling from an Admin on it. Lancer1289 04:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, whatev. Spoilers kind of come with the territory, and sometimes I just need to suck it up and look. Unless of course you mean that I need to complete it to get the reference (or lack thereof). Because if that's the case, it'll have to be put off till at least this time tomorrow. SpartHawg948 04:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Take the time, otherwise it will ruin a good part of the mission. Because to get it you will have to scroll up out of curiosty. Lancer1289 04:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I may actually be able to squeeze it in tonight, but that isn't for certain. I did glance at the relevant item earlier, as part of my review process, and in general I concur with your edit. It needs to be phrased as a 'possible' reference, unless there is pretty obvious evidence to the contrary. SpartHawg948 05:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE SPOKEN!!! :Ok... now that my ego trip is over, here's the deal. It (for me anyways) wasn't called an 'Ogre' statue, but rather was labeled 'Creature', so I changed the trivia to state this, and given the facts that A)It strongly resembles the Ogres from Dragon Age; and B)That we don't have a statement saying it is an intentional reference... it seems obvious, but you are correct, we don't have devconfirmation so it needs to be treated the same as other trivia, so I changed "may be a reference" to "is likely a reference". It's a little more definite than "may be" while still conforming to policy. Hope this compromise pleases everyone, but if it doesn't... well, I don't really care. :P SpartHawg948 07:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Mass effect 2 figures I would Like to Know if You Have Put Down an artical about the new mass effect 2 figures??? if not shall i put down a small artical on the mass effect 2 page after the downloadable content section. I would be happy to do so (YCGTronin) 10:40am 8th april KOTOT II Trivia on Kasumi We seem to be in a circle here. Another user added some trivia about how Kasumi's alternate outfit makes her look like Visas. Another user already deleted it but I think that there needs to be a general ban on the KOTOR II trivia for the reasons stated on the Talk page. However this is my opinion Also I was looking at that section and I would like to get it back using the appropiate indentations to before the accidnetal formating mess that a user created. I just wanted your permission first before I do. I'll do it but I just wanted your permission first. Lancer1289 13:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Granted! (I probably shouldn't do that without really knowing what I'm giving permission to, but whatev!) SpartHawg948 17:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Basically I am going to put all the indents back and realing everthing on the Kasumi Goto Talk page under the subheading of the KOTOR II Trivia. Lancer1289 17:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Rog-O! In that case, permission still granted! SpartHawg948 17:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just finished I restored the code to how it was before the mixup and left the comments after it as is. Nothing deleeted and nothing else added. Lancer1289 17:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC)